


What If....

by Mirky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen, Het, Humor, Minor Character Death, Pre-HP Series, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirky/pseuds/Mirky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus had Loved Lily. Her betrayal had left him with an odd feeling that he wasn't accustomed to. So what does a Slytherin do? Revenge. He may not have the love of his life but he'll have what's rightfully his. A child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If....

Title: What If...

Pairing: Lily/Severus

Summary: Severus had Loved Lily. Her betrayal had left him with an odd feeling that he wasn't accustomed to. So what does a Slytherin do? Revenge. He may not have the love of his life but he'll have what's rightfully his. A child.  


* * *

 **  
  
**

**What If?**

 **  
  
**   


It was simple to ponder on the What If’s of life. What If this, What If that… the What If’s could go on and on until one was stuck in the spiral and found themselves mad with possibilities that couldn’t very well be grabbed by the horns and made to submit to ones will.

In life there was no time for What If’s and it was something Severus Snape of all people was determined to live life as a personal motto. He refused to regret, he had enough regret in his life and now he would live life to the fullest… well as much life as one could serving alongside the Dark Lord.

It was true that Severus held a sort of – fascination for Lily Potter. Maybe it was because she was a friend or maybe it was because her very magic gave that very small well hidden soft squishy part of him the quivers. Their attraction for one another was one held in secret, something that Severus didn’t mind at first but as time grew he found that the love he felt for her… well it wasn’t quite reciprocated. Of course Lily claimed she loved him just not enough to break her ties with James or go against the people who would likely scorn her for loving a Slytherin.

Him of all people.

The Dark Child.

The Bastard Child of Eileen Prince and Octavian Grindelwald.

It was true what they say, never underestimate a Slytherin, and never turn your back on a snake because they **will** bite. Severus had been denied much in life, he didn’t have the best of child hood and it would take a little more time to be able to accept his rightful inheritance but there was one thing about the man that everyone could agree on.

Severus Snape was possessive.

What was his was his. He didn’t like for his things to be taken from him. His quiet temper was well known within the den of snakes but something Lily had only tasted. She wasn’t prepared for just how far Severus would go to keep what was his or just how vindictive the man could possibly be.

It didn’t come to the surprise of anyone that Severus joined the ranks of the Dark Lord Voldemort who was itching to get his claws into him. He wouldn’t be just any _lackey_ ; he would be in the wizards Elite. The Inner Circle that was the most trusted and possessed by the Dark Lord who wouldn’t dare lift his wand with a Crucio because even Voldemort understood the necessity of having allies to such a great cause.

War was brewing, the students had long since graduated and Severus gave Lily one chance. The pedestal he had held her on was beginning to tarnish and crumble but Severus held on hope that he would have her at his side and willing to break away from the stunted teachings of the illusive Light.

Alas, Lily accepted the proposal of none other than James Potter and Severus raged. It wasn’t pretty. So enraged at the _audacity_ of the witch (bitch) Severus took his anger and humiliation out on the lower ranks, daring them all to duel him and bring him down for which they will be greatly rewarded. His magic flared, he couldn’t rid himself of this dark mass that settled over his heart, this disgusting feeling of heartache that gave him nausea.

It was by the hand of Voldemort that Severus fell. His exhausted body couldn’t move quickly enough from the stunner and soon after Lucius portkeyed the both of them to Malfoy Manner where neither was seen for weeks.

The plan was cunning; it was in a class of its own. No one was the wiser. No one could say Severus was a fool; he didn’t manage a Master’s in art of Brewing at such a young age by memorizing words. He wasn’t a Member of the Dark Art’s International Guild out of sheer luck.

The potion was one of lust and fertility. Lily had of course checked the potion before she consumed it but the mix of ingredients were normal standard and her spell skipped over the woven tendrils of magic that swam amongst the murky depth that was Severus’s own bit of feat. It was a night of passion that surpassed all others. For Severus it was a pleasure only heightened by success as he felt the warmth surrounding his cock that was hotter than normal and gave him a tingle that told him his seed had taken.

While her body rested, Severus pulled the covers aside and went to work. There was more to magic than silly wand waving and mesmerizing words. There was rituals, incantations, symbolism, and more importantly intent. One needed intent, the sheer will to accomplish what one needed, and Severus had more than enough.

The oil was a mixture of pure seeds and sap taken by virgins who used precise wand movements to be sure none was touched by human hands and sealed within a blown ball of glass charmed with a layer of protection that acted as a second layer of skin so nothing would be able to taint it. From thin air Severus conjured what resembled a painters brush with the bare minimum of bristles.

Something so simple needed concentration and a steady stream of magic Severus felt beads of sweat gather at his brow as he concentrated on writing on the abdomen of his lover. Time kept track with the steady rhythm of ticks and tocks of the grandfather clock and with a relieved sigh Severus straightened his hunched spine. It was the flicker of the candles’ light that showed that anything was done. The sheen from the oil would take time to seep into the skin and become a permanent part of Lily Evans.

Time was something Severus found precious but in the meantime he placed a simple spell on the witch to keep her from waking and went for a shower. Dressed and refreshed he made his way to the mantel where an ornate box sat innocent enough. Box in hand he lifted the lid and stared at a pair of simple diamond earrings. There was one rule in the wizarding world everyone understood. Most things had more than one purpose. The most innocent looking like a simple pair of earrings was deceptive in appearance and in fact could hold your very life in its master’s hand.

In this case Severus was the Master.

The earrings were kept on the pillow that Severus would have had his head resting were it any other encounter but Severus was done with the charade and ready for the next chapter of his life for the fate of Lily Evans was set in stone and Severus would be the one to hand it out. Turning on his heel Severus could do nothing but wait.

.

Lily awoke in the early morning and she felt her very limbs heavy. It took her a moment to realize just where she was and reaching out her hand she met nothing but cold sheets. Frowning she sat up and rubbed the chill from her bare arms, “Severus?” there was no answer.

When she noticed she let out a surprised gasp and her eyes widened just slightly. Severus wasn’t one to shower with gifts, he was more subtle, and something that Lily secretly appreciated. The velvet pillow the diamonds sat on was soft beneath her touch and the coolness of the stone spoke to her. The piece was simple and not too cumbersome like some of the jewelry her fiancé gave her.

“Shit.” Swearing she forgot that today was to be a special day. She was going for her last fitting for her wedding dress and couldn’t be late. Quickly donning the studs to each lobe she quickly rushed to the bathroom to refresh herself and once out she altered the appearance of her clothes enough for them to seem different and made her way out.

As she crossed the threshold to the outside world a moment of panic was all she felt as something dark and slithering slipped into her mind before the world righted itself and her eyes blinked. Shaking her head she was facing the door of Severus’s home and reached out with her knuckles and wrapped onto the door. “Severus!” she called out.

No one answered.

With a sigh she decided that she would attempt to contact him later. As it was she was late for her dress fitting. As she apparated away she wondered if she should drop in later in the afternoon for some alone time. Merlin only knew it had been weeks since she had something suitable between her legs.

.

It was the sickness that alerted her that something was _off_. Not just any sort of sickness but the everyday for several weeks now sickness that meant one thing, “Oh dear.” She came to the realization as she stared into her reflection; eyes drifting to the flecks of ice on her ears only for her sight to avert and mind find something to distract her with.

James was excited to hear the news while Lily on the other hand was anything but. She smiled and acted like the happy wife she should be but deep down she was afraid. True, her and Severus hadn’t slept together for a long while, it seemed the man was avoiding her like the plague, but she couldn’t help but fear that the child she found herself carrying wasn’t James.

The wail of a newborn was a relief, her body ached something fierce, and her mouth felt as if she had swallowed sand. The Midwife quickly cleaned and checked the newborn before placing the child in James arm. “Your son Mr. Potter.”

It had taken days to figure out a name for ‘Pronglet’ as the Marauder’s called the little one and Lily couldn’t be happier. A bit of blood and her worst fears were put to rest, the child she watched passed around was in fact James, Lily completely ignoring the fact that his name was supposed to be a bold black instead of the hazy sort of gray.

James Potter JR.

Such a simple name and one that Lilly had to surprisingly fight for. James would have preferred for his first name to be a middle name while the first name would be Harold, after his father. It would have been perfect only Lily didn’t want the reminder of a past she was determined to let go of and become the dutiful wife and mother.

She refused, quite adamantly, that the name Harold wouldn’t be his sons name due to an awful ‘memory’ of a distant relative. If only James knew, knew that in the early days of her relationship with Severus, the man would insist his first would be named after the great Herald Gr’endelo Ushkrer Pusher – Harry for short – the greatest Potions Master of the 15th Century who was also the leader of the Rebellion against the Count and unquestionably the Merlin of the Dark Arts.

It would be a slap to her face if she allowed her son to be called Harry and be reminded of a part of her life she was determined to be free of. It had been so long since Severus himself contacted her, it was as if their entire _relationship_ meant nothing. It hurt, but as she smiled down at her son that had been placed in her arms, his nappy giving off a distinct odor, she felt content. With time she would be happy, who wouldn’t be?

.

His thumb brushed along the still picture, his eyes had softened, and a smile tilted one side of his thin lips. Severus stared at the photo of his son mesmerized. This was the product of his seed and the end result of Lily’s egg… breathtaking. The Muggleborn could be put to use, Severus wouldn’t mind having her warm his bed once again if she could give him more children like his son. “He has her nose.” The comment was one of amusement.

“My Lord.” Severus greeted, as the man placed a hand on his shoulder. “What brings you here this late hour?”

“My spies have informed me the Potter’s have been placed under the Fidelius Charm. Such powerful magic, no doubt the hand of that fool Dumbledore.” Voldemort stared at the photo; he couldn’t picture himself as a father. How could one if they killed their very own?

“Then he believes in that prophecy? Never trust the word of a con artist, he should know better.”

“The man is a fool Severus; he’ll latch onto anything for the ‘greater good’.” Moving away with a slight shake to his head he went to the bar and poured himself a hefty amount of scotch. “It will make retrieving your heir difficult but it can be done.”

Severus thought for a moment. “If they were smart they would have Black as the Secret Keeper.”

“But.” The scotch was a good year.

“But, Black would no doubt know that he would be a target for us. They would change keepers, someone whom we would never suspect, Pettigrew.” It was the most logical conclusion.

Swirling the alcohol Voldemort swallowed the rest down, clenching his jaw at the strong flavor dancing on his pallet and the smooth burn it made as it slithered down his throat to his stomach. “I believe it’s time we have a meeting don’t you. A little _fun_ , Halloween is just around the corner after all.”

.

Standing over the body of James Potter Severus didn’t feel that spark of something he expected. The man staring with the glassy look of death had been his ‘tormentor’ during his Hogwarts years, a brilliant influence that helped him along the path he was on. From behind Lucius’s smooth cultured voice washed over him, “You warned him.”

With a sigh Severus glanced around the cozy yet small room. The hearth was lit, there was candles scattered here and there, the low table that had been toppled over had once been filled with dishes of finger foods that laid strewn on the carpet. “The Life Debt has been paid.”

“Ah.” Lucius gave a nod and proceeded up a flight of stairs, Severus behind.

.

Voldemort praised the young figure of the woman before him, “Move aside.” He understood just why Severus was tempted by those green eyes lit with a familiar fire he had seen many times.

“Get out.” Her wand was held steady and pointed directly at the Dark Lord. She had no illusion how this fight would end but she could save her son.

“It would be more trouble to kill you than I have time for my dear. Move aside, I promise not to harm the child.”

Lily narrowed her eyes, “You will not have my son for some sick ritual of yours.”

From the door way Severus scoffed, “As if any son of mine would partake in such rituals.”

Her eyes widened, heart beating faster than when she was alone with the Dark Lord. “Se – Severus?”

“ _Mrs._ Potter.”

“What are you doing here?” brows crinkling her mind caught up with her mouth, “James is not your son.” And there it was, that smirk, that quirk of the lips she saw many times but never aimed at her and something in her rose – it was fear.

Severus moved closer into the room, the wand that had been trained onto the Dark Lord swiveled to him, “Magic can do many things. Dark Magic can do much more.” Reaching out his fingers drifted over her cheek and touched the lobe of her ear and Lily felt a small jolt pass through her.

Her free hand lifted up to her other ear and she felt the impression of the diamond that sat innocently, “How…” she couldn’t remember wearing earrings.

“I never did appreciate being your dirty little secret.” His words were soft and deceptive as his thumb brushed along the polished surface and with a bit of crafty magic the piece of jewelry fell away and Lily felt goosebumps break over skin. “You should never trust a Muggleborn’s words, isn’t that right Lucius.” Severus reached for the other piercing and it too fell away at his touch.

“Correct.”

“You are good for one thing Lily besides a quick lay.” Lily remained stunned, unable to move as Severus’s words washed over her. She felt his hand drift lower and settle over her abdomen, his fingers pressing against her skin. Their eyes met and the once gaze that held warmth for her was cold and a void of reflection. “I’ve always wondered what hold Potter had on you.” She would have answered, something scathing, a jab to his ‘manhood’ but she found that her tongue had grown heavy. Something in her mind moved, she could feel it as if it were a slug or worm, was _slithering_ around until it was quite suddenly gone leaving a nauseous feeling in her gut as the suppressed memories of so long ago swallowed her.

Severus moved away, the glassy look in the woman’s eyes giving him his chance to round her and peer into the crib that housed his son who was standing on the mattress, pacifier in mouth and eyes curious as the pair of startling green eyes glanced into his own before wandering. **This** was his son. Reaching into the crib Severus picked up the boy who didn’t make nary a sound besides sucking on his pacifier. Curious, Severus settled the boy on his side and removed the pacifier, he expected the child’s face to scrunch and cry. It was something his godson would do so he was pleasantly surprised when the pacifier jerked from his grasp, into a chubby hand, and popped back into the small mouth that grinned. Fascinated Severus did it again only he tossed it to Voldemort who made a face at the feel of the child’s saliva.

Lily groaned, her free hand rubbing at her temple as she tried to take in the rush of a memory that shocked her. She had no memory of that rendezvous but it was there, she couldn’t believe that Severus, **SEVERUS** , had done some sort of wicked compulsive magic on her. The same man who had proposed marriage countless times, the same man who would shower her with affection, who would put her pleasure first and foremost, the same man who protected her with magic’s that she didn’t want to know for propriety sake. Her eyes welled; she remembered making her excuses to her fiancés and apparating to Severus’s front door. There they spent a night of potion made bliss… potion… potion. “You tricked me?”

Severus moved his head away; the child kept trying to give **him** the pacifier and laughed as if it were funny. As if he would accept it with the two men behind him. “No Harry.” He gently took his sons wrist and gave the boy a look which did nothing. Normally that look would have others cowering but not his son – never his son.

His son Harry.

Yes it suited the boy much better than James. Harry after his mentor, a fitting name for a child destined for great things. From behind he heard Lily’s words and at one time he would be over to console the woman but he felt nothing for her, nothing but resentment. Son in hand he had missed many things… “Fair play don’t you think.” Running a finger along Harry’s cheek as the child stared at the Dark Lord who stared back. A chubby hand lifted and swiped in the air and the babble began as if Harry believed Voldemort could understand a word that was being garbled behind the pacifier. “Old magic, not widely known but it worked. No doubt you performed a patronage spell?”

Her lips were pressed firmly together, breadth coming quickly from her nose and the grip on her wand tightened. “James is the father.”

Severus smirked at her, his eyes laughing at her, mocking her. “Think back Evan’s, that night, did you lay with your husband?” she glared, “Of course you did, the urge was there and I bet he enjoyed your vigor no doubt. You see, the spell only works within an eighteen hour period. His seed overshadowed mines just enough for your spell to give you the result wanted but he is utterly mines. He carries my blood within him; he’s the heir to the Prince and Grindelwald line.”

“No.” she gave a shake to her head. Harry pulled his pacifier from his mouth and launched it, directly at Lucius who wasn’t paying attention and smacked his mask. The man stared at the infant, unamused and the child let out a high pitched squeal and jumped in Severus’s arm forcing the man to use two hands instead of one. Lily looked at her child; she couldn’t see any resemblance between the two. It couldn’t possibly be true. “You’re lying.”

Lucius bent his spine and snatched the pacifier from the ground and with a quick silent and much used spell sanitized the thing. “I assure you he’s the father. In fact, he’s on the family tree, isn’t that right cousin.”

“Undoubtedly. Young Harry would get along fabulously with Draco won’t he?”

“You can’t take my son.” Her wand lifted and pointed at Severus while two other wands pointed at her.

Severus narrowed his eyes. “Potter is dead and cold below our very feet, it’s you against three. What do you believe would happen should you dare?”

Lily felt as if the very world was crumbling beneath her feet. She had known that her husband wouldn’t greet her with his silly smiles but _knowing_ was painful. As painful as knowing that the child she bore for nine long months in fact belonged to the man she had hated and loved over the years. She wouldn’t make it out alive; something in her gut told her that tidbit.

Glancing at her son she panicked and did the only thing she could think of, to save him from a life of pain and torture. “Avada…” the words barely made it out of her mouth before the world went dark and she fell to the floor dead.

Severus stood, his son held close ready to dive. His heart beat furiously as he stared down at the glassy eyed woman who would have thrown a Killing Curse not at him but at her own child. “Severus.” Lucius was at his side, “Severus?”

Voldemort sighed; he would have liked to tasted her. “Lucius, Portkey yourselves from here; I’ll take care of the rest.” as his two most faithful left him Voldemort flicked his wand and the crib was engulfed in a black fire that quickly spread. Using his own personal Portkey Voldemort left behind what he knew would be chaos.

He knew that Dumbledore would be scrambling considering the old man swore that James Potter JR was destined to _destroy_ him. If only the old man knew. The child was destined for many things, by his side. Not against him.

Godric’s Hollow was soon engulfed in flames, no magic could put it out and all that was left was ash and bone.

END  


* * *

  


A/N: I remember fondly my nephew removing his bobo (pacifier) and launching it at a cashier, lol. He also bables behind the thing, squeels, and jumps while in your arms. He loves to share his bobo - a no no - but gross enough he's done it with the dog. Yuck! Of course the dog walks away but it's funny watching him try to give it.

A/N: I may or may not folow up with this sort of story line. If I did it would be the beginning of Harry's life - middle - and then Hogwarts... but that would be epic and I have no time for that. Sorry. BUT I can throw in one-shots in the future... we'll see.  


* * *

  



End file.
